Problem: A soccer team has $22$ available players. A fixed set of $11$ players starts the game, while the other $11$ are available as substitutes. During the game, the coach may make as many as $3$ substitutions, where any one of the $11$ players in the game is replaced by one of the substitutes. No player removed from the game may reenter the game, although a substitute entering the game may be replaced later. No two substitutions can happen at the same time. The players involved and the order of the substitutions matter. Let $n$ be the number of ways the coach can make substitutions during the game (including the possibility of making no substitutions). Find the remainder when $n$ is divided by $1000$.

Solution: There are $0-3$ substitutions. The number of ways to sub any number of times must be multiplied by the previous number. This is defined recursively. The case for $0$ subs is $1$, and the ways to reorganize after $n$ subs is the product of the number of new subs ($12-n$) and the players that can be ejected ($11$). The formula for $n$ subs is then $a_n=11(12-n)a_{n-1}$ with $a_0=1$.
Summing from $0$ to $3$ gives $1+11^2+11^{3}\cdot 10+11^{4}\cdot 10\cdot 9$. Notice that $10+9\cdot11\cdot10=10+990=1000$. Then, rearrange it into $1+11^2+11^3\cdot (10+11\cdot10\cdot9)= 1+11^2+11^3\cdot (1000)$. When taking modulo $1000$, the last term goes away. What is left is $1+11^2=\boxed{122}$.